


Gotta Catch a Girlfriend

by BrookieKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also not well written, But i really wanted to write this im so happy about this game, F/F, Im proud i made the first Clexa/The 100 pokemon go au, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go AU, This is embarassingly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieKomTrikru/pseuds/BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is having issues while trying to catch an Abra. Suddenly, a wild Lexa appears.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Pokemon GO Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch a Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Aiight so this isn't the fic I planned to finish and post, but with the game coming out I was really excited and wanted to write an AU.

"Oh God DAMMIT!" Clarke yelled as she wasted yet _another pokeball_ go to waste on that bloody Abra.

A couple days prior, Pokémon GO had finally been released in a few countries around the world. The United States had been the most recent (those poor Canadians). Clarke downloaded the game immediately and sprinted out of the house as fast as possible, yelling a quick _I'M GOING TO GO BE A POKÉMON MASTER_ to her mom. 

A couple of days later she was out again trying to catch this God damn Abra, but it wasn't working.

"Oh fuck me!!" She yelled as she missed again.

"If you insist, but I'd rather take you on a date first."

Clarke jumped two feet in the air and spun around. She was met with a girl with her hands on her hips, a smirk plastered across her face, and absolutely beautiful green eyes.

Clarke blushed furiously. _She's really hot...focus Clarke! Be cool._

"O-Oh...sorry I didn't notice you there!" She stuttered. _There goes being cool._

The girl was still smirking at her as she flipped her long, soft-looking brown hair over her shoulder. "You know, if the CP is just question marks, it means you can't catch it yet. You need to get stronger."

Clarke looked at her quizzically until she realized what she meant. "Oh! Oops, haha..." The blonde smiled sheepishly and crossed her arms. "I-I knew that!"

The other girl took a half-step closer and raised an eyebrow. "Sure you did. I'm Lexa by the way." She stuck out a hand.

Clarke looked at it for a second before shaking it. "Clarke. You have Pokémon GO too?"

"Yeah," Lexa said, "I'm headed to a PokéStop if you would like to join me." 

Clarke put her hands on her hips and smirked at her, much like the other girl did to her earlier. "What like a date, then?"

Lexa grinned and started walking down the street again. "Yeah, exactly like that."

Clarke blushed again (she seemed to be doing that a lot with this gorgeous stranger). Lexa stopped and turned her head back towards Clarke. "We can get some coffee later at the Starbucks across the street?"

Clarke nodded her head embarrassingly fast, but Lexa only smiled at her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Those poor Canadians. Except some. I have it so >:) excited for when the game actually does drop live in Canada.
> 
> I didn't think of a way to end it properly so there you go.


End file.
